1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tilt panel apparatus provided with a tilt panel that is capable of pivoting between a first orientation and a second orientation and an apparatus main body that supports the tilt panel in a pivotable state, and to an electronic device provided with the tilt panel apparatus.
2. Related Art
In electronic devices, an information display unit that displays various information (configured of, for example, a liquid-crystal display unit) and an operation setting unit including operation buttons, a power button, and so on for carrying out various types of operation settings are provided in a tilt panel, and through a tilt mechanism (pivot regulation apparatus), can maintain a desired orientation in which a user can visually confirm information, make operation settings, and so on with ease (for example, see JP-A-2009-105557).
With the operation apparatus disclosed in the stated JP-A-2009-105557, the operation panel member (the tilt panel) is provided so as to pivot between a first orientation, in which the operation panel member lays flush against the apparatus main body, and a second orientation, in which the operation panel member is erect relative to the apparatus main body.
Here, a gap is provided between the external housing around the pivot center on which the operation panel member pivots and the apparatus main body, and thus when the operation panel member pivots from the first orientation toward the second orientation, the external housing around the pivot center on which the operation panel member pivots enters into the apparatus (that is, into the stated gap).
Accordingly, there is a risk that when a user pivots the operational panel member while his/her finger is positioned upon the surface of the external housing around the pivot center on which the operation panel member pivots, the pad of the finger that is positioned upon the stated surface of the external housing will enter into the gap along with the external housing.